Adventure of the Barons
by blackdragon157
Summary: One highschool girl with a crow and a large feline finds three mysterious Cat Figurines in a antique store. However, she didn't know that they were ordinary dolls. With a worried mother and a abbusive father at hands, things will get interesting. Secrets will spill and the Three Barons only know what must be done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cat Returns or Whisper of the Heart characters. I only own Hana (My Character)

I had this dream one time with all of the Barons and I had to do a story about it, because it looked so much fun to write a story about. Without a further more, let's begin, shall we?

**Adventure with the Barons**

Ch.1: The Store

* * *

In a regular high school, there was a girl in class taking notes. She had beautiful black hair that fell down to her waist with gentle blue-green eyes. She was rather skinny and a little pale, but no one bugs her about it. She was a good girl from everyone's point of view, but she was sad and lonely; longing for a friend that understands her.

As long as she can remember, she never had any friends since no one had the courage to talk to her or anything. The bell ringed, letting everyone out of school for the end of the day. At the school grounds, something was shifting in the tree leaves. Hana smiled and held her arm out. "It's okay to come out, Toto." She said.

Just then, a fairly large crow perched on Hana's shoulder. He grinned at her as she stroked his feathers. "It's nice of you to wait for me when school was over, Toto. Is Muta here with you?" She asked. He point at the bushes, seeing a white tail sticking out from the bush. Hana laughed. "There's no point hiding anymore, Muta. I see your tail sticking out." Hana pointed.

Just then, a big large cat came out of the bush. It had creamish white fur with a darker shade of brown on his left ear. She smiled as she stroked his fur. "Sorry to point it out, Muta. But...if it was a bigger bush, you would of fooled me." Hana said. The cat grunted and walked beside her. She heard laughter by a group of boys. One of them she recognized easily.

"What do you want, Hoshi?" She said with anger in her voice. Toto and Muta were glaring at him. He smirked. "I see that you're still hanging out with animals." He said. Toto cawed at him angrily. Hana soothed him by stroking his feathers. "Well, at least they are willing to be my friends. As I recall, you are still scared of Toto after what he did to you a few months ago when we were dating." She said.

Toto clawed his face that day when she saw Hoshi cheating on him with another girl, so Toto gave him punishment that he deserved. Hoshi glared at Hana as she walked pass him as the crow and cat glared at him evilly. She glad that it was Friday so that she don't have to go to school until Tuesday since it's a teacher conference that day. When they were a far distance from the school ground, Hana smiled gently at her two animal companions. "Don't let his words get to you. I never let it...even though what the comments are." Hana said.

Toto stares at Hana and nuzzled her cheek; cawing softly. She smiled sadly. "Thank you, guys. You are all the comfort I need now. I'm glad that I found you two that day when I was little. You two are the closest friends I got...even though you two like to fight all the time." She said. Toto and Muta glared at each other before she mentioned it.

Hana then noticed and old antique shop. She was curious about what was in there. "Can you two wait here while I look inside?" She asked. They both nodded and perched on the bench that was next to the door as she walked in. Hana saw all of the antiques that were on the shelves. The owner, who was an middle aged woman, smiled.

"Ah, welcome. Feel free to look around." She said as she polished one of the items. Hana strolled through the ailse as she gazed at the antiques. She had no idea that this store existed, even though she passes it everyday. Just then, a flash of green and blue lights flashed by Hana. She turned and saw what had flashed.

On one shelf, laid three Cat figurines. One of them had light tan fur with tense brownish green eyes that glowed. It's beige suit that went with his red polkadotted tie and his green vest. He was holding his hat behind his head while holding a cane in his other one.

The second one had pearly grey fur with electric blue eyes. His suit was black, matching his yellow vest matching his navy polka-dotted blue tie. His top hat was on his head while he was holding a cane as the other hand was on his waist.

The final one had orange and cream fur with intense emerald green eyes. His light grey suit going with his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. He was holding the cane to his chest while his other hand was behind his back.

Hana felt that she can stare at their eyes for hours; since they were glowing brightly and beautifully. "Wow. Whoever made these three must of put their hearts and souls into them." She whispered. They looked so unique when they were close together. She smiled sadly, seeing all the dust they had collected. Luckily, she brought a hankerchief with her. Very carefully, she dusted the three cat figurines.

"You three must of been here for years, since you collected alot of dust." She said. Hana smiled as she finished dusting them. They looked so much better now, since they don't have dust anymore.

"Oh, you like those three?"

Hana jumped slightly, staring at the store owner as she stand next to her. "I had those three in here for years. They were created from a different continents. The light tan one was from Germany, the grey one was from Japan while the orange one was from England. I'm suprised that you were the first one to notice them since no one else was interested in the Barons." She explained.

"The Barons?" She asked. The owner smiled.

"Yes. These three have the same name and that is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. But I think that everyone will get confused between these three so I changed it a little. Right now, the orange one is named Baron. The grey one is Auron and the tan one is Daron. They seemed to like my suggestions. I think they agree with me since they don't want to be mistaken for the other." She said.

Hana stared at the three cat figurines. "I have to admit, they are handsome." Hana giggled. The owner chuckled. "Would you like to take these three home? I think they want to go on a different adventure instead of staying on the shelves for another few years." She offered. Hana stares at the owner suprised. "Won't you miss them?" She asked.

The owner smiled sadly. "Yes, I will. But I think they want to go on an adventure for these past ten years. I know that you'll take care of them very well." She said. Hana sighed and smiled at the same time. "...name your price for these three then, if you insist me that I take them home." Hana asked. The owner smiled. "Well...does fifty dollars sound fair to you?" She asked. Hana smiled and gave the owner a hundred. "Keep the change." Hana said.

The owner smiled warmly and puts the three Barons in a special box for travel. "You take care, young lady." The owner said as Hana started to leave the store. Hana smiled at the box. "Okay, Toto and Muta. Ready to go home?" She asked. Toto perched on Hana's shoulder. Muta gave a curious meow about the box in Hana's arm. Hana smiled. "I'll show you two what I got when we get home." Hana said.

They managed to get to a small house. "Mom, I home!" Hana called. "In here, sweetie." A voice called. Hana walked in and saw her mother. She had short blonde hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. "How was your day, Hana?" She asked as she turned off the stove in the kitchen. "It was okay, but I stop at a store and got a few figurines for my room." Hana said as she set the box down. Muta hopped on the table while Toto perched on the chair.

Hana opened the box and puts the three Barons on the table. Her mother was suprised. "Wow...they're...unique." She managed to say. Hana smiled. "The lady that sold me them said that they have the same name, but she named them a little different. The grey one is Auron Humbert von Gikkingen, the tan one is Daron Humbert von Gikkingen, and the orange one is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. I like them, so she offered me a good price for these three." Toto and Muta were staring at the Cat Figurines a little suprised, but then relaxed.

Her mother sighed. "If that's what you want, then you can have them. Well, dinner will be ready soon. We just have to wait until your father-" The phone ringed. Hana answered it.

"Tsushiyota residence, Hana speaking." Hana answered. She listened for awhile and sighed. "Not again...well, I'll tell mom then. You have a good day as well, sir." She then hung off of the phone. "He got into another fight again and he's being held in jail again." Hana said. Her mom sighed. "I don't know why I married that man. I'll be back, Hana. Go on ahead and eat. It might be awhile until I get back with your father." Her mother said. Soon, she was out of the door.

Hana collapsed to the chair. "I don't know why dad does this. I just hope he doesn't get drunk when he gets home. If that happens Toto, I want you and Muta to go a good distance from the house. Understand?" She asked. Toto cawed madly as he butted heads with hers and Muta meowing in protest. Hana sighed. "I know that you two don't like it, but I don't want you two to get hurt. I'm only doing this because I care about you two." Hana said.

Hana then noticed the three Barons. If she known better, she could see sadness in their eyes. She sighed. "My father usually goes out and drinks with his friends. Sometimes...he takes it too far and when he gets home...he takes it out on me and mom. We both prayed that it won't happen tonight since he took his anger out on someone else." She said.

Toto rubbed her cheek with affection while Muta purred softly. After dinner, she took the Barons upstairs into her room. She sets them down on the dresser. Hana sighed as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out, she was wearing a silver nightgown, her hair falling perfectly down to her waist.

She slipped into the bed sheets. She felt Muta laying next to Hana. She wrapped one arm around Muta and snuggled into the blankets and pillows. Toto perched on the dresser and cleaned his feathers before he fell asleep. Hana and her two pets were fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Hana shifted into her sleep. Then for unknown reason, she felt a warm feeling around her like she was being protected. She heard the door opened, she clentched onto Muta a little tighter. "Honey, she's fast asleep. Let's not bug her." Her mother protested. She can still feel that protective feeling around her. She heard his father sighed and left the room.

Hana stares at the door. She then saw the three Barons. She thought that they were smiling warmly at her. She smiled and laid her head back into the pillow. "Night, guys. I'm glad that I bought you three now. I...feel safe around you three now." She said before the sleep consumed her. The warm feeling was spreaded through her body.

For once that night, she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

Ch.2 Up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cat Returns or Whisper of the Heart characters. I only own Hana (My Character)

I had this dream one time with all of the Barons and I had to do a story about it, because it looked so much fun to write a story about. Without a further more, let's begin, shall we?

**Adventure with the Barons**

Ch.2: The Voices 

* * *

Hana wakes up, hearing a deep purr next to her ear. She flutter her eyes open and saw Muta staring at her. She smiled as she stroked his fur. "Morning to you too, Muta." Hana said. Muta purred deeply, stretching lazily while yawning. She sat up and stretched her neck and arms. She then stares at the three Barons. They seem to smile warmly at her.

"Morning, guys." Hana said as she made her bed. She changed her clothes in the bathroom, returning in the room wearing a black shirt that has a white wing with silver glitter on it that matched her dark blue jeans. She made her bed and then brushed her hair. Toto perched on her shoulder. "Morning, Toto." Hana said. He ran his beak through her hair.

Hana went downstairs, seeing her father and mother. He stares at her. "Morning, Dad." She said nervously. He grunted and returned to her paper, sipping his coffee. Hana sighed and made herself a toast with jelly. "What are you going to do today, Hana?" Her mother asked. Hana shrugged. "I might as well go to the library, to do some studying...or I can go to the art store for my next sketches." Hana thought.

Her father sighed. "Why do you do drawings, anyway? You didn't have a inspiration for the past year, what makes you so sure that you have an inspiration?" He asked. Hana lets her shoulders dropped down. Her mother puts her hands on her shoulders. "Now, Jason...you know that Hana's sketches are unique, so don't put her down like that. She just needs time and the inspiration will come." She said. Hana smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Jason growled in irritation. "I'm going out." He said as he grabbed his keys and slammed the door shut. Hana sighed. "Why won't he be proud of me, mom?" She asked. Her mother sighed. "Just give him time, honey." Hana said. She sighed and grabbed her jacket. "Well, I'll be back." Hana said.

Toto perched on Hana's shoulder as she walked inside the art store. She looked around. "Do you think that I was adopted, Toto? I don't how I'm my dad's daughter. It's like he doesn't know me." Hana said. Toto butted heads with hers with affection. Hana sighed and stroked her feathers.

She picked up a few sketch books, a few ink pens and pencils. She then got a phone call from her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. Yeah? Don't worry, I'll pick up some rice and herbal tea since I'm next the store. It's okay...don't worry about paying me back. Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Hana shuts her cellphone off.

She then got home with her materials and the groceries. When she got to the kitchen, her father was glaring at her. "Are you trying to burn a hole in my head? If you are, you're not doing a good job at it." Hana smirked. He flipped the newspaper. Hana helped her mother make dinner. Jason stares at the clock. "I have to go to work." He said as he grabbed his keys.

Hana stares at him. "Dude...you just came back from work." Hana said. Jason stares at Hana. "Don't take that tone with me, young lady! Or you will go to bed without dinner!" He said. Hana stares him. "I don't know what's the point? You always sent me without dinner almost everyday-" He slammed one hand against the wall. Toto feathers puffed up, hovering between him and Hana.

He growled as he stares at the crow and fat feline, who was hissing at him. "Go upstairs. Now. And take your stupid animals with you." He ordered. Hana picked Muta up. "If the only stupid animal was in this house, it's you 'dad'!" She yellled as she ran upstairs, slamming the door. Hana slid down against the door, burying her face into her arms; crying softly.

Muta meowed sadly as Toto perched on her shoulder, cawing softly. "...why..." She cried softly. She heard a knock at the door. "Go away! I want to be alone!" She said.

"Open the door now, Hana!" Her father ordered as he tried to unlock the door. _"Just go away!"_ She thought.

Suddenly, Hana didn't hear anything. It was all silence. She stares at the door. She was suprised that her father stopped trying to open her door. "How did-"

_"Miss Hana..."_

Hana turned around. "Did you hear that, guys?" Hana asked. Toto and Muta looked around the room, seeing no one.

_"Please, Miss Hana...we are not here to harm you or your animals."_ An english accent said. Hana stares around the room. "Who are you?" She asked. It was silence for awhile.

_"...we are your guardians. We are here to protect you." _Another english accent voice said, but only deeper. Hana sighed and sat on her bed. "...then why werne't you guys here when I needed you, then?" She asked as a single tear ran down her cheek. She felt something on her face. It was a hankerchief...floating in mid-air.

She was suprised that it was wiping the tears away that were running down her cheek. _"Please don't cry, Miss Hana."_ Another english accent voice said. Hana stares around. _"We were just now released...that's why we were not there at first. But now we are here."_ He said. Hana sighed.

"...where are you? Will I see you guys in person?" She asked. They were silent for awhile. _"...you will, Hana...you will..."_ They said. Hana then laid on her bed. She saw the lights flicker off. The blankets reached to her shoulders. Hana sighed as she started to close her eyes. "I hope you guys know how much...I trust you right now..." She whispered. She felt her bangs being swept away from her eyes.

_"...We know..." _

* * *

Hana finds herself in a field. She walked foward. She then noticed a figurine near a cliff. When she walked forward. She then noticed the cat ears, recoginizing that suit and tan tail. She stares at the figurine suprised.

"D...Daron?"

He turned around and smiled. His brownish green eyes had affection in them as he bowed, taking his top hat off. "Ah, Miss Hana. So nice of you to join me." He said. She recognized that voice. "...it was you, you were one of the voices." She said. He smiled. "Indeed I am." He said as he puts his top hat back onto his head.

He stares at the view. Hana stands next to him. "...so you weren't kidding, about being my guardian." She said. He smiled warmly at her. "I'm just doing what comes naturally. Me, Baron and Auron will watch over you." Daron said. Hana stares at him. "They are also alive?" She asked. He smirked. "Yes. We were created by artisians. If someone creates something...with all of their heart, that object is given a soul. We were created for a reason, Hana. We will protect you." He said as he stood infront of her.

She blushed. She stares at his brownish green eyes. They were glowing with life, staring at her warmly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. He smiled sadly as he returned the hug. She realized how warm Daron's arms were. She tighen the hug slightly as a single tear ran down her cheek.

He then pulled away, his arms still dripped around her waist as he stares at her blue-green eyes. She blushed as he cupped one of her cheeks with one hand. "There's no need to be scared of us, Hana. Just like Baron said...we won't hurt you, Toto or Muta." He said.

He then stares at the sky. He then held his hand to Hana. "Care to take a walk with me, Hana? I think that Auron and Baron would like to meet you." He said. She hesitated, but let him held her hand. It was soft and warm.

He stares at the sky and then held her hand tightly. "Ready? Off we go!"

He then jumped down while holding Hana's hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he adjusted his grip to carrying her in his arms. She then felt herself being floating. Daron smiled. "That's it! We're riding the air current!" He said. She buried her face into his shoulder. He then landed safely on the ground, adjusting his grip.

He stares at Hana, who didn't take her face away from his shoulder. "All is well now, Miss Hana. You can look now." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly. Hana pulled her head away, staring around. They were in a field with flowers and a beautiful of the lake. Hana then noticed two figures.

It was Baron and Auron. Auron was in his black suit, matching his yellow vest and polka-dotted navy blue tie. Baron had his beige suit that went with his deep crimson red vest and navy blue tie. They noticed Hana and Daron.

"Well, Daron. I think that miss Hana is taking the dream visitation really well, wouldn't you say Baron?" Auron said. He smiled. "Indeed." He said. Daron lets Hana down. She stares at the Cat Figurine Trio. "...wow. You guys are cool and the owner wasn't kidding." She said. Baron chuckled. "Yes, she was aware of that. She knew that you would like us, Hana." He said.

Auron walked up to Hana. "...I'm surpised that you're taking in this well, Hana." Auron said. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Oh! I want...to thank you from what you guys did for me today...and yesterday." She said. Auron smiled and gathered her into a warm embrace. "We couldn't stand there and watch you get a punishment for no reason, Hana." Auron said while tightening the embrace slightly.

Hana returned the embrace tightly. Auron rocked her slightly while stroking her silky black hair. "Just out of curiousity, Hana...how did you find Toto and Muta?" Baron asked. She stared at him. "...they just showed up at my doorstep a few years ago when I was just six years old. I asked mom and dad if I could keep them, and they agreed unless I can handle the responsibility. I was able to eversince then." Hana said.

Baron smiled warmly. "Well, they use to work with me. I told them to find someone to see if they need help at all. When they found you, they seem to be attach to you so well that they forgot to report me." Baron said. Hana was suprised, then smiled. "I knew that they weren't ordinary cat and crow. Toto was fairly large from a regular crow's height. Muta is...you know..." She tried not to offend Muta about his girth.

Baron chuckled. "Yes, I am aware about Toto and Muta. I hope that you can forgive them for not telling you about us. Those two really like you." Baron said. Hana smiled warmly. She then felt herself being waken up. Auron just then released her. She then released what was happening now. "There's no way that it's morning already." She said.

They smiled. "Don't fret, Miss Hana. We will see you again." Daron said. Baron held her hand. "When you wake up, there will be something on your dresser. As long as you have it, you will be safe." Baron said.

Hana smiled and hugged Baron around his shoulders. He smiled as he returned the embrace. "Until then, miss Hana." Baron whispered.

* * *

Hana wakes up in her room. She then noticed something on her dresser, with the three Barons. When she walked up to it, she smiled warmly. It was a cat necklace. It was a steel cat with blue and green eyes. She stares at the three Barons. She smiled warmly at them. "...thank you." She whispered.

Hana walks out of her room with the necklace around her neck. She felt the warm feeling around her just like she did the other night. She saw a note on the door in the living room. She opened it up and readed it.

_Hana, _

_Me and your father are going out for awhile. When we get home, your father will try to apologize to you for what he did. There is some rice and chicken in the fridge for you. See you this evening when you get home from school. _

_With love, _

_Mom _

Hana sighed as she got ready for school. Who knew that the three day weekend would go so quickly. She locked the door and left the house and got to school, hoping that it would be a good day.

* * *

Ch.3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure with the Barons**

Ch.3: The New Students 

* * *

Hana walks inside her school and heads for the first class, which was theatre arts. They were in the auditoriom. Hana had to take up on the upper parts below the auditoriom. One girl, Lucy, was scared to talk to her. "Okay, Lucy...just adjust the sandbag to where I am and it should be fine." Hana said. She worked it and just left Hana alone.

Hana was about to leave until she felt the lights rising itself, with herself being on it. She then felt herself dangling; holding onto the lights with her dear life. A few students gasped as the teacher ordered one student to stop the lights from going any higher. She nearly felt herself slipping. She closed her eyes tightly.

_"Guys! Help!"_ She called out. She felt her hands lose it's grip of the light trailers, sending her towards the ground. However, she didn't felt the ground. Instead...it was a pair of warm arms. Whoever caught her, they both tumbled to the ground. She didn't bother to look up since she was clentching onto her savior's shirt; shaking slightly. The person kept rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Shh...all is well, Hana." A familiar voice said. She looked up and gasped. It was Daron. In a human form.

His brownish green eyes stared her with a relief look on his face. His hair was a tanish brown. He smiled warmly. "Are you hurt, Hana?" He asked as he sat up. She tried to sit up, but felt pain in her ankle. She looked down blushing a bright red. He sighed. "Can you direct me to the school nurse?" Daron asked. One student managed to show him as Daron carried Hana in his arms. She was blushing.

When they got to the nurses office, Daron sits her down on the bed. The nurse examined her ankle. "Don't worry, Hana. You just sprained it is all. Just stay off of it for a few weeks and you should be fine." He said as he wrapped her foot and ankle in a few bandages. Daron sighed in relief as he held Hana's hand.

Hana stares at Daron as he carried her down a few hallways. "H-How are you...?" She asked. He smirked gently as he adjusted his grip. "Well, we couldn't help but to keep an eye on you...so we figure out how to be in human forms while our real forms are still on your dresser in your room." He said. Hana couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

He smiled gently. "Where's your next class-" Just then, the final bell ring. He blushed slightly. "Oh...right...we were at the nurse's office for the whole day." He said. Hana giggled as he walked out of the school, when two people were waiting for them.

One of them had black hair that made his bangs fall to his eyes were. His eyes were electric blue, wearing a school boy's outfit. The other one was wearing the same thing thing. His hair was an orange creame with deep emerald green eyes.

Hana smiled. "...I think I like your cat forms better than your human forms. Not that's...anything wrong with the forms or..." Daron chuckled. "I guess we'll take that as a compliment." He said. Daron let's her down, trying to balance herself with the sprained ankle. "What happened?" Auron asked. Daron sighed. "Someone was rising the light trailers while Hana was up there. She sprained her ankle when I managed to catch her when she fell." Daron said.

Hana blushed slightly. Auron sighed sadly and got next to her. "You're chariot awaits, my lady." He said as he puts her on his back. Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he got a better grip of her legs. _"Thank god I'm wearing a long skirt instead of a short."_ She thought to herself. Baron chuckled as he carried her school bag.

Just then, she heard yelling. "Hey, Hana!" A voice said. Hana restrained herself from growling. Auron looked and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes. "Who's that, Hana?" Auron asked. Hana looked away. "Just don't look at him and ignore him. He might go away." Hana whispered.

But he didn't go away. So much for that idea.

He glared at Hana. "Who are these three?" He asked. Hana stood silent as adjusted her hold around Auron's shoulder. Baron stood infront of the boy. "Miss Hana doensn't feel comfortable around you. Kindly leave so we can escort her home." Baron said calmly. Hoshi then noticed the glare in Baron's eyes. He stared at Hana one more time before taking his leave.

When Auron was carrying her, they noticed that Hana didn't talk for awhile. They find a nice park with a little field in it. Auron sits her down under a tree, then sitting next to her. Baron and Daron joined them. "Who was he, Hana?" Daron asked. Hana sighed. "He...use to be my boyfriend. But..." She felt a single tear run down her cheek. Baron sighed as he got out his hankerchief, wiping the tears away.

"What happened?" Baron asked with concern in his voice and eyes

"...I saw him with another girl...while he was dating me. Toto knew that my feelings were hurt...so he clawed him that day. Hoshi took that message that he lost me forever and I'm never going to take him back." Hana said. Baron sighed as he got next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders; rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I try to ignore it...but...I still feel empty in the inside." She confessed. Baron tightened his grip slightly. "Don't worry, Hana. You got us." Auron said. Hana smiled in bliss as she leaned her head against Baron's shoulder. "...thank you."

Daron laid down as he gazed at the sky. Auron leaned his head against the tree bark as Baron puts Hana in his lap, gazing at the passing clouds in the saphire blue sky. Hana stares at the sky. She ws glad to have the three Barons at her side.

She didn't remember falling asleep. She felt herself being carried. She fluttered her eyes open to see Baron. She stared outside and realized how late it was since it was near sunset. When they got to the house, her parents weren't home. She sighed in relief. When Auron opened the door, the phone was ringing. Daron got it for Hana and handed to her. "Hello?" She asked as Baron sits her down on the couch.

_"Hey, Hana. You okay? We tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer."_ Her mother said.

"I'm fine. I was out for awhile. I guess I doze off and fell asleep at the park again. It was a little hard...to walk since I sprained my ankle."

She heard her mother gasped. "But don't worry. My friends helped me walk home." She said as Baron prepared tea. She heard a sigh in relief.

_"Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay. We'll be home soon, honey." _

"Okay, bye mom." Hana then hung up the phone. Baron came back in his half cat form with a cup of tea. "This is my personal blend. It's different everytime, so I can't guarantee the taste." Baron said.

Hana took a sip. She smiled. "It's the best tea I had." Hana said. Baron smirked. "Then you're lucky." He said as leaned against the wall. Just then, Muta came in and Toto. Muta grunted.

"Hmph. Taste like boiled grass to me."

"Tea is to refined for your delicate taste."

"At least I don't eat worms!"

Hana stares at the two pets. She laughed nervously and shook her head. "I guess you guys took practice to not talk infront of me." Hana said. Toto perched on Hana's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. "Sorry we had to keep this secret from you, Hana." Toto said. Muta hopped on the couch and laid in her lap. "Yeah, Chicky. Sorry about not spilling the beans."

Hana smiled and stroked both of her animal companions. "You are already forgiven, guys. Baron already explained." Hana said. Baron smiled warmly. She then let out a yawn. Daron smiled sadly. He then swept Hana into his arms. "Let's get you to bed." He said gently.

He walked upstairs to her bathroom. It was a little difficult for her to take a shower. Daron was waiting for Hana outside the bathroom door. When she opened the door, she was in a silky nightgown. He smiled as he picked her up and took her into her bedroom. He gently laid her down, covering her up with the sheets up to her shoulders. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

Hesitating, he gently kissed her cheek. "...see you in the dream visitation, Hana." He whispered.

* * *

Hana finds herself infront of a giant castle. She was wearing a silver dress that went with her necklace. She backed up a little before her back felt a soft chest. She looked up and saw Daron smiling gently at her. He offered Hana his arm.

She hesitated, but place her hand on his arm. When they were inside, alot of people were dancing. He guided her into the middle of the dance floor. He guided her free hand to her shoulder as he slid his other arm around her waist.

She blushed, knowing that it had been awhile since someone danced with her.

He smiled warmly as he guided her into a slow waltz. "Just follow my lead, Hana. You'll be fine." He whispered.

She was staring at his brown-green eyes. He smiled warmly as he spinned her around to a different partner. She was then led to a dip by someone else. It was Auron.

He smirked. "You are a natural." He complimented. She smiled warmly as he led her up and slowly waltz with her. "At first...I was a bit nervous...but I guess you guys helped me overcome my fear of dancing." She said. Auron smiled. She then felt herself being passed on to someone else.

She smiled as Baron caught her and paused for a moment. He then picked her up and twirled her around. "...nervous?" He asked. She smiled sweetly. "A little...but not anymore." She said. Baron smirked and pulled her into an embrace.

"...good." He whispered. Hana wrapped her arm around his chest when the song came to an end.

"...now I'm glad I got you three in that antique shop. I forgot what 'fun' meant until I met you three and Toto and Muta." She whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek. Baron rocked her slightly...stroking her beautiful black hair.

"...and we are glad that we can help you, Hana." Baron whispered.

That night, when her parents came home. They went uspstairs and checked on Hana. They were staring at her suprised as had a peaceful smile on her face and a tear of joy ran down her cheek.

She was having a good dream...one that she'll never forget.

* * *

Ch.4 Up soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure with the Barons**

Ch.4: The Roses 

* * *

Hana walks downstairs with difficulty the next day. Her mother and father saw her with her sprained ankle. "It's going to be harder for you to walk around now, huh?" Her mother asked.

Hana smiled sadly. "Well, my friends will help me walk around school for awhile. They don't like me getting hurt." Hana said. Just then, the doorbell ringed. "That must be them. I'll see you later, guys." Hana said.

"But you don't have school today, sweetheart! It's labor day." Her mother said. Hana smiled. "We'll be at the park, mom." Hana said as she grabbed her bag that had a few sketch pads in it. Hana opened it and smiled, seeing her new three best friends. Auron smiled and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck; helping to keep balance in his arms.

They heard a gasp. Hana turned and saw her parents. She gulped. "Uhhh...guys? This is my mom and dad. Guys...this is Auron, Daron and Baron. They are transfer students that came yesterday and they want me to show them around school." Hana said. Her father glared at Hana and sighed. "Just don't be late." He said as he took his leave inside the house.

Auron carried Hana while Baron and Daron were following him. "...please tell me he's not your birth father." Daron asked. Hana sighed. "Sorry to break the news...but he is." Hana said. Toto perched on Baron's shoulder. "He keeps getting into fights and goes out drinking." Toto explained. Baron sighed. "...didn't you tell the police about this?" He asked.

Hana was silent for awhile. "...they won't believe you?" He asked again. Hana shook her head gravely. Auron sighed and held her close for a hug.

After awhile, they got to the park. They saw that they passed the park. "Uhh, where are we going?" She asked. They smirked at her. "You'll love it." Daron said. Hana sighed and rest her head against Auron's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

After awhile, they got to a new spot. It had a little stream that made the water shined from the sun's reflection. There was a cherry small tree that was near the stream. Hana stared around in awe. "...this is where me, Daron and Baron first saw each other. At first, we didn't take it so well, after we had the same name...but in time, it grew on us and we started to see each other." Auron said.

Hana smiled. "This place is beautiful." Hana whispered. He smiled gently and sat her down under the tree. "We knew you would like it." He said as he sat next to her. She then felt her mind click. They stared at her confused. "I don't know how you guys did it, but you just broke my inspiration block." Hana said while getting her sketch book out.

Auron sat next to Hana, staring at the stream. Muta watched the fish swimming at the stream. Toto perched on the tree, preening his feathers. Baron and Daron stared at Muta as he tried to get a fish, but the fish keeps wacking it's tails at him, splashing water on him.

Hana smiled as she started to draw her new inspiration. She then got out headphones and puts them in her ears. She turned on a specific song and kept drawing her sketch. Baron stares at Toto. "It usually helps her keep focus if she listens to music." Toto said. Hana smiled sadly as she started to move onto the next part of her sketch.

After an half an hour, she took out her coloring pencils. "She works fast." Daron said. Muta laughed. "That's Hana for you. There is one time that she saw me and Bird-Brain fighting and did a sketch of us fighting. It only took her fifteen minutes to draw us. I never saw Hana that happy before." Muta said as he tried to grab a fish, but got splashed from the fish. Toto was cackling evilly as he watch Muta tried to catch a fish.

Hana sighed in relief as she stared at the sketch. She took out one ear plug and stared at the three Cat Creations. "You guys want to see it so far?" She asked. The three looked over and stared at the sketch suprised.

It was a sketch of the her with her new best friends. Daron was on the side, with his top hat held to his chest, his other hand was behind his back; holding his cane. Auron was had his cane in one hand in front, his other hand was in his jacket pocket. Baron was next to Auron, tipping his hat. Toto and Muta were behind the group. Toto's wings were spread wide; his back behind the group. Muta had his paws crossed against his chest; smirking. Hana was sitting on a rock, smiling brightly as the little stream was behind them and the tree had cherry blossoms; the petals was flowing in the breeze.

Daron smiled warmly and laid his head against her shoulder. "I have seen art in my days...but I think your sketch top all of them, Hana." He said. Hana smiled and scratched his ear. He smiled and purred softly. Hana giggled as she got a firmer and kept scratching his ear. Hana stop and laid her head against the bark of the tree. "This has to be the best inspiration I had in years. I might be doing you guys more often just because of that." Hana said.

Baron chuckled and sat down next to Hana. "We don't mind the least to use us as inspirations, Hana." He said. She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes and sighed and relief. After awhile, the sketch was complete. Hana smiled sadly as she stared at her new sketch.

Daron wrapped one arm around Hana, pulling her close to him. Hana held his gloved hand. It was soft and warm. Her boyfriend's hand never felt this warm before. She kept wondering where the three Barons had been, glad that they were in her life-

"Hana, you okay?" Daron asked. Hana gasped slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Daron had a sad look on his face. "...then how come you're crying?" He asked. She didn't realized that tears were flowing down her cheek. "...just remembering." She said. He sighed and held her. She wrapped her arms around his chest; hugging him tightly.

He stroked her hair; rocking her slightly as he held her close to him. She tried to savor the moment between herself and glad that he and the others are here with her. She then felt herself being lifted. Daron was carrying her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He used his powers to turn into his human form. She then heard something growling. She looked around nervously.

Baron laughed. "Hana...there's not beast here. I made sure." Baron said. Hana stared at him. "Then what was-" Something growled again. "There it is, again!" She said as she clentched onto Daron tighter. "Hana, I can't breath..." Daron gasped. Hana loosened her grip. "Sorry, Daron."

Auron laughed. "Hana...when was the last time you ate a meal?" He asked. Hana then noticed what the growl was. She blushed. "...not since this morning." She said. Muta looked up and smiled. "Alright!" He exclaimed. Hana smirked.

"You admit defeat to the fish, then?" Hana asked. Muta looked away. "...I don't want to talk about it..." He said glummly. Everyone laughed. Muta growled in frustration. "It's not funny!" He said. Hana giggled.

They found a good restaurant. Hana ordered salad, since she didn't eat much. "Seriously, guys. Thanks for the day." Hana said. They smiled, now back in their human forms. "It was nothing, Hana." Auron said. Toto perched on Hana's shoulder. "I told you that she was a nice girl, Baron." Toto said. Baron smiled. "Indeed you did, Toto." Baron said while taking a drink of his tea.

Hana smiled, glad that they were here.

* * *

The Next Day...

Hana was stuck in bed. Her mother took out the thermometer. She sighed. "103. You can't go to school today, sweetie..." She said. Hana sighed. "First, a sprained ankle...now this." Hana grunted. She smiled sadly. "Dont' worry, honey. Everything will be fine." She said while stroking her hair. Hana sighed. "Are you sure that you can be okay by yourself today?" She asked. Hana nodded.

"I think Baron and the others will visit me today...if that's okay with you, I mean." Hana stuttered. Her mother smiled. "I'm fine with it, Hana. I'm glad that you have friends. Well, other than your pet crow and cat." She said. Her mother then kissed her on the forehead, then left the house. Hana sighed.

She heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Hana said. When the door opened, it was Baron and the others. "Sorry to hear that you got sick." Baron said. Hana smiled. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't been more careful not to get sick. Besides, it's just a fever...nothing big." Hana said. Muta came in and grunted. "You may think that, but soon...it will turn into cat fever, then pnuemonia, then cancer-"

"Muta!" They yelled. Muta grunted. "...I was just kiddin'..." He said as he curled around Hana's feet. Hana laughed lightly. Daron sets a vase of roses next to her bed. Hana smiled. "You didn't had to get roses for me." Hana said. Daron smiled sadly and stroked her hair. "I know...but I decided to." He said. He then kissed her forehead.

"So, how is the sketch coming?" Auron asked. Hana smiled. "It's finally finished." Hana said as she got out her sketch book. It was filled with colors and looked pretty real, like it was a photograph. Hana felt her eye lids getting heavy. Baron smiled. "Rest, Hana. You need it." He said. Hana fell into a deep sleep. Baron placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead.

Hana wakes up in a field. Toto was gliding around in the sky, with Baron on his back. Hana then noticed a giant shadow behind her. She turned and screamed. "It's Catzilla!" She said as she ran behind Auron. The giant growled in irritation.

"I'm not Catzilla! That hurts, Chicky!" He said. Hana looked and saw Muta. Hana laughed nervously. "Sorry, Muta." She said as she walked up to Muta and hugged him. He smiled sadly as he wrapped his furry arms around her; returning the hug.

"Careful, Hana. You might get suck in if you stay there too long." Toto said as he landed. Muta glared at the crow. "Try saying that to my face, you big Chicken!"

"Can't you tell the difference between a chicken and a crow!?" Toto asked.

"Of course I can! I'm not the Bird-Brain here!"

"Can't you think a better comment than that?"

"Go fry yourself you big Chicken!"

"You already said that, you idiot!"

Hana stared at the crow and fat feline, arguing. Hana sighed. She then smirked evilly. She imagine a big pale of water and hovered it over Muta's head. The water poured out, getting Muta soaken wet. "How come I got the heat and Bird-Brain didn't!?" Muta asked. Toto was cackling evilly. "That's because you started the argument." Hana said.

Muta pouted. "Take the fun out, why don't ya Chicky?" He asked. Toto walked up to Hana and nuzzled her from behind. Hana smiled and stroked his feathered neck. "See what it's like up in the sky, Hana?" He asked. Hana gasped and took a step back. She was still shaken from the 'air' adventure she had when she first met Daron and them.

Baron smiled. "Don't worry. Toto's extremely careful when it comes to his first passengers." Baron said. Hana gulped and then walked up to Toto. He lowered himself so that Hana can hop on his back. She was afraid to hurt him. She then felt hands around her waist, helping her sit between Toto's shoulder. She felt one hand around her, the other was gripping onto Toto's feathers. "We're ready, Toto." Baron said.

Just when she was about to speak, Toto took off into the air. Hana burried her face into Baron's shoulder; her arms around his neck. He chuckled. "Hana. You can't enjoy this unless you look. I won't let you fall and neither will Toto. Just trust me." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Hana dared look and gasped.

It was an amazing view from the sky. Toto smiled. "So, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled and stroked his feathers. "It's breath taking, Toto. Now I know why you love flying so much." Hana said. Toto smirked. "So you have no objections about this activity in the future?" He asked. Hana smiled and shook her head. "...but I think I feel comfortable if Baron or the others were with us...if you don't mind." Hana asked.

Toto smiled. "I don't mind the least, Hana." He said. Baron smiled as he adjust his hold on Toto's feathers. After awhile of flying, Toto landed where Daron and Auron was. Baron hopped off Toto's back, then helped Hana. She had her hands on his arms for balance as he set her down so her feet was touching the ground. "Thanks, Baron." She said.

Baron smiled. Toto nuzzled her from behind. Hana smiled and stroked his feathers.

Muta came back to the group, now that his fur is dried up. "I'm sorry about dumping water on you, Muta. It was uncalled for and I apologize." Hana said as she tried to reach up and scratch his ear. Muta lowered down so that Hana had a firmer grip on his ear. He started to purr. "You owe me a angel food cake when you wake up." He said as his purring intensed.

Hana smiled and kept scratching his ear. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Muta hesitated as his paws hovered above her shoulders. He then rest his paws on her back softly. He then squeezed her softly. "...thanks, Chicky." He said. Hana then pulled away. "Anytime, Muta. Under that mean attitude of yours, you're still a big softy." Hana said.

Muta chuckled. "You're a good kid." He said as he ruffled her hair slightly. She smiled warmly at him turned to face the three Cat Creations. She then felt herself being wake up.

Hana wakes up, seeing Baron right next to her, smiling warmly. "...you have people that care about you, Hana. Never think the opposite." He said. Hana sat up. She then threw her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. He stared at Hana for awhile, before smiling and sighed. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

He and the other Barons want to tell her something, but didn't have the courage to tell her. All he can do is hold her tighter to him.

* * *

Ch. 5 Up soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure with the Barons**

Ch.5: The Storm 

* * *

Hana wakes up in the morning, seeing the three Cat Dolls on her dresser. Hana smiled slightly as she sat up. She prepared for school and walked outside with difficulty with her ankle.

It was hurting less, but she didn't want to overdue it. She then was swept off of her feet into familiar arms. Hana smiled as she stares at a familiar brownish green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Daron." She whispered. Daron smiled. "Hello, Miss Hana." He said as he adjust his grip of Hana. Hana rest her head against his shoulder, smiling warmly. He chuckled.

After an half hour of walking, they reached the school, where Auron and Baron were waiting for them. Hana smiled. "Morning, guys." Hana said. Auron and Baron smiled and bowed. "Morning to you as well, Miss Hana." Baron said.

Daron gently puts her down. Hana slightly touched her sprained ankle on the ground. It hurt only slightly. Auron puts one of her arms around his shoulder, helping her walk inside the school.

Most of the class time went well. Hana was busy taking notes. She felt a light rumble. She looked around, seeing what caused it.

After school was over, she heard the rumble again. "You guys hear that?" Hana asked as Baron adjust his grip of her in his arms. "Hear what?" Baron asked as he got his top hat out of his bag and puts it on his head.

Hana looked arond with nervous eyes. She heard the rumble getting closer.

Auron looked up in the sky. "Uhh...guys?" He asked. They looked up.

It was a dark storm coming. "No one told us about a storm coming today." Daron said.

They couldn't make to Hana's house on time, so they found an old abandoned church. The storm was roaring outside, thunder rumbling. "I think we should be safe from the storm for now." Auron said. Daron looked around. "Where's Hana?" He asked.

They noticed that Hana was missing. Toto and Muta saw a figure under a table, shaking slightly. Muta walked up to it cautiously. "...Chicky?" He asked.

Daron looked under and was suprised from he saw.

Hana was under a table, covering her head with her hands; shaking in fear while trying to ignore the noises outside the house. Daron crawled underneath the table. "Hana? Are you scared of storms?" He asked.

Hana shook her head no, but then let out a light yelp as the thunder roared outside. Tears were rolling down her cheek. Daron sighed as he pulled Hana into his lap. She burried her face into his shoulder; clentching onto his shirt.

Without Hana noticing, Daron managed to crawl out from underneath the table with Hana in his arms. Daron stared at Toto and Muta. "Has she always been this scared?" He asked. Toto sighed as he nuzzled Hana's hair softly and comfortingly.

"Her parents weren't there all the time she wanted them to. She tried so hard to conquer her fears, but it wasn't enough. Me and Muta were the only ones that were only there for her." He said as he stared at the scared girl in Daron's lap.

Daron rubbed her back in soothing circles. Hana was crying softly into his shoulder; still shaking in fear. He hushed her; whispering comforting words. After awhile, Hana calmed down. She was peacefully asleep in his lap.

Daron kept rubbing her shoulders gently.

The rumble soon stopped outside. Hana fluttered her eyes opened. She looked and saw Daron smiling sadly at her. He puts his jacket around her shoulders and lifts her up gently.

Hana's mind was still half asleep, so she rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was gently laid on her bed when they got home. Hana tried to flutter her eyes open, but she was too tired.

"Rest well, Miss Hana. You deserve it." Daron whispered. He then gently placed a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Hana finds herself in the vast field filled with flowers. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around. It was Auron. Hana leant against a tree.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to die of a heart attack..." She moaned as anime depressions surrounded her. Auron laughed nervously. "It's okay, Hana." He tried to say.

Hana felt Auron rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "...How come you didn't tell us you were scared of storms?" He asked. Hana hesitated, but sighed. "I...didn't want to worry you guys about something this little." Hana confessed. She heard Auron sighed. She then felt herself in a warm embrace.

"...you can trust us, Hana. You can tell us anything." He whispered. Hana snuggled into Auron's embrace. She didn't want them to leave at all. They were the only friends she had. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I know I can trust you guys...I'm just..." She hesitated to finish her answer.

"Scared?" Auron asked.

She nodded as the tears run down her cheek. Auron rocked her gently in his arms. Hana tighten her grip on Auron's jacket as she snuggle deeper in his embrace. Hana felt so safe around the Cat creations.

"Hana? You do know that we are your friends." Auron asked as he pulled away. Hana nodded. He smiled sadly as he cupped his hand under her chin; making her look at his electric blue eyes.

"...then you can always tell us something that you can't tell anyone else. That's what friends do." He said as he stroked her cheek; pushing one tear away with his thumb.

Hana smiled sadly as she gave Auron a tight embrace. "...thank you for being there..." Hana whispered as she tightened the embrace; nearly crushing Auron...but he didn't think about her rib crushing embrace.

He and the other Barons needs to tell Hana something, but for some reason...the words couldn't come out. His mind always went blank.

He gave her a tight embrace in return. They were the only people that Hana had that actually talk to her and listen to her.

She noticed that Auron had a difficulty about talking about something. "Is something wrong, Auron?" Hana asked. Auron was about to talk about it, but Baron and Daron came.

"Is something wrong, Auron?" Baron asked. He sighed. "I think it's time we tell her." Auron said. Hana stared at them, then noticed the look in their eyes.

"...you're leaving...aren't you." She asked as her head went low.

They knew that Hana wouldn't take it so well.

Baron walked infront of Hana and knelled down so he can stare at her. "I know that this is hard for you to make friends, Hana. But you have to believe in yourself. It's not like that we'll be gone forever from your life." He said as he cupped her cheek with one hand, making her look at him.

"...if you ever need us again, you always know how to find us, Hana. The necklace will keep you safe from harm and you can feel us within that necklace." He said as he held her close.

Hana gave a tight embrace; shaking slightly. Baron knew that she was crying.

"Shh. We'll always be there in your heart, Hana. So will Toto and Muta." He said as he tightened the hug.

"He's right, Chicky."

Hana pulled from Baron's embrace to see Toto and Muta. Muta smirked.

"Just because we're leaving doesn't mean that we'll check on ya. You're the only human that actually cares about me and Bird-Brain here. Other than Baron and his brothers of course." Muta said.

Toto smiled; forgetting about insulting Muta. He was too busy when Hana gave him a tight embrace. "...thanks for finding me that day, you guys." Hana said. Toto smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Cheer up, Hana. We won't be far from you. Who knows? We might cross paths once more. You just have to be patient." Toto said. Hana smiled then stared at the Barons.

They were smiling warmly.

"...I'll keep that promise, Baron." She said. Baron's smile grew wider.

* * *

It was nearly sunrise.

Hana was on top of the roof top of her school. The three Barons were on the ledge as Toto grabbed Muta with his claws.

Hana smiled sweetly at the Barons as Baron walked up and place his hand on her cheek.

"If you ever need us, you always know where to find us. And the Bureau's doors will always be open for you. Be it day or night." He said as he stroked her cheek. Hana smiled sadly. Auron smirked.

"We will meet again someday, Hana."

The three Barons hopped on Toto's back as he passed by. Hana stared at them as the Cat Bureau flew to their home. Hana smiled as she waved good-bye.

"Until we meet again!" She shouted back.

She will miss them...and they will miss her.

Someday, their fates will come again and intertwine once more.

* * *

I know this was a short story, but I'm working on a sequel for this and It will be longer.

Until then,

BlackDragon 157


End file.
